Morningsand interruptions
by DragonsGothic
Summary: This is the first story I wrote with malemale pairings. BlaiseDraco slash. Hope you like it so review.


I don't anything. Sad but true.

Anyway I will get too the story now.

_Mornings.._

Blaise looked at the mess of blond hair that came from the person that lay next to him, covered by the sheets. He slowly reached out and slid his hand threw those silvery strands of hair he so loved to touch.

The person under the sheets sighed and snuggled closer to him. Blaise slipped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him even closer.

The blonde groaned and Blaise saw the eyelids screw themselves tighter trying to keep any beams of morning light away.

Blaise smirked as Draco hid his face into his chest.

Blaise reached out and pulled Draco's face up by the chin and kissed the beautiful soft pink tinted lips from his lover. He immediately felt arms slip around his own waist and the kisses deepened and a tongue tried to gain entrance into his mouth by licking his lips.

He smirked and pulled back. He smirked even more when Draco said: "You'rmean." He was half slurring the words.

Blaise smiled and said: "What did you say there love, I didn't quite hear that, maybe you should speak a little louder." The only reaction he got was a playful punch in the stomach.

"Ooh so that's how you gonna play it huh, well I can play that game too, My little dragon." Blaise reached forward and started tickling the blonde boy. Who immediately tried to get away from Blaise his hands.

Blaise didn't let go but stopped. He looked at Draco who was still panting from struggling. He bent forward and kissed Draco's temple.

Draco pulled him closer and slipped his legs around Blaise his waist. Soon Blaise was lying on top of him looking at him with lust showing clearly in his eyes.

He bent forward and kissed Blaise on the lips trying to gain entrance into his mouth. He felt a tongue lick his own lips and allowed Blaise in. Soon they were exploring each others mouth with a battle for control.

Eventually they stopped for some air. They looked at each other and as fast as lightning Draco slipped from underneath Blaise, out of the bed and into the bathroom locking the door on his way in.

Blaise lay still, trying to understand what happened so fast. He sat up and jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. He groaned as he noticed the door was locked. He leant against the door and said: "Come on Draco let me in."

It was silent for a while but then Draco answered: "No, but dress up cause breakfast will be ready soon.

Blaise heard the shower turn on and looked back in the room. Clothes were scattered around. Schoolbooks lay forgotten on the ground. He looked at the bed and saw his wand lying next to it.

He walked over to it and picked it up. He walked back to the bathroom door and pointed his wand at the lock. "Alohomora" The lock clicked open and Blaise opened the door.

The bathroom was filled with steam. The mirrors were misted from the heat. Blaise took of his clothes and opened the shower stall door with out making a noise he stepped in.

Draco hadn't noticed a thing, yet. Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco and he felt a shock go through Draco's body. Draco turned around and said: "Didn't I say to get dressed?"

Blaise smiled at his smaller boyfriend and pulled him close. "You did, but I do have to take a shower right?"

Draco looked him over and said: "Well you are right you could use one." Blaise growled and picked Draco up pushing him against the wall. He kissed Draco al over and felt Draco shudder as he reached one of Draco's nipples.

Draco's nails dug into his shoulders and latched onto him tightly as he went lower.

Draco wrapped his legs tighter around Blaise his waist as Blaise went lower. He groaned when he felt him dip his belly button. He felt Blaise smirk against his skin at this. His hands slipped up and he wrapped them into Blaise his hair. Playing softly with the small curls.

They were interrupted by a knock on the dorms door. Then the voice belonging to Theodore Nott said: "Are you guy's coming to breakfast or not? Cause if you aren't going then were leaving, **meaning: Get your arses out there right now, or no breakfast!"**

Draco looked at Blaise and his stomach grumbled loudly. He unwrapped his legs from Blaise's waist and stepped out of the shower, leaving a groaning Blaise behind. "Come on little dragon, don't do this to me?" Blaise said a pout turning up on his face.

Draco's head poked back into the shower and he said: "Sorry love, but no, I can't do that I'll starve if I do, so you either get yourself out of that shower or I'll leave you here alone."

"Got That?" he finished with a sweet smile.

Blaise stepped out of the shower and they dressed as fast as they could grabbed their stuff and bolted out of the dorm. Theo and the gang were just at the door when they came into the common room.

"Finally, what took you guy's so long?" Pansy Parkinson asked with a sigh. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and said: "None of your business."

The group shook their heads and walked out of the common room for breakfast.

The End

**Well that's that people.**

**Hoped you like it. This is the first time I wrote such a story and I would like to know what you think so PLEASE, REVIEW.**


End file.
